


【Khadgar& Medivh】The dark

by muchoutianshi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: Just write it for my friend.And still, might you need to understand Chinese.这一切不过是，一场虚妄。





	【Khadgar& Medivh】The dark

【卡麦】黑暗

1.

麦迪文在黑暗中睁开了眼。

翻来覆去许久之后，他终于还是睁开了眼睛，四周都是一片漆黑，仅有从窗帘的缝隙里透露的点点星光告诉他，他现在不在那个梦境里，他刚刚睡着了，然后堕入了一个清醒异常的梦。

刚从梦境中挣脱出来的脑袋依旧是昏昏沉沉，明明那只是梦中发生的事，他却觉得自己的身体劳累不堪，他就像沿着长长的螺旋楼梯走了很久很久，久到仅能凭着打开的窗户里间或照射进来的日光，判断自己走了一层又一层。

他撑着身子坐了起来，猛的甩了甩头，想要把那些烦闷通通甩去，然而这样子只是让梦中记忆模糊而已，并没有减少心中的苦楚。

他叹了一口气，张嘴咳了一声，念了一个咒语，而黑暗里很快出现一个模糊的影子，那带着点点荧光的奇妙生物，给他带来了一杯水。

水流拯救了干涩的喉咙，他幻想着这水流也可以把心中闷热浇灭，让萦绕在他脑子里的声音安静一会儿。

很可惜仍然收效甚微，但不错的是他清醒了，他习以为常的告诉自己，他的想法微不足道，他的决定早已定下，而他也乐于这么做，只要能够结束。

结束。

他喃喃自语了一些不相关的词汇，也许有念自己老友的名字，也许还有念了某个人的名字，也许提到了几个日期，很可能还有一些可能没有机会实现的计划，但管他呢，这些东西总能鼓舞他，即使他知道他也许再也没有机会去达成了。

也许是梦境的副作用，他总觉得他自己长出了一对黑色的羽翼，不停的拍打着，会在风里抓住气流，然后带他去任何地方。

他在喝完水后又沉默的坐了一小会儿，而木制的门突然传来了几声轻巧的敲击声，这声音吸引了他，他将目光投向那藏在黑暗里的门，外面有人。

他下意识的就想念一个咒语，惩罚一下敢于在夜晚闯入此地的窃贼，不，也许他只会先把这个胆大妄为的家伙先关上一小段时间，直到他那仅有的一点正义，从黑暗的深渊里短暂的浮现起来，也许到时候他会放这个人一条生路。

暴虐的情绪在他周围窃窃私语，他们早就帮他做好了决定，他只需要念出几句小小的咒语，安宁就会再度回应他。

对，就像是巢中的鸟儿决定赶走竞争者一样。

很可惜他很快又放弃了这个想法，那些萦绕着他的黑暗抱怨着把更多的理智还给了他，他咳了咳，低声问道，有什么事吗？

而门后响起了一个略显稚嫩的声音，听起来像是刚过了变声期，他的声音总让他想起，曾经他也是像是他一样，富有青春，且善解人意，但很可惜，在他展现力量时，那些青春就随着梦境的涌入消失了。

我感觉到了魔法的波动，老师。

他听到这个声音伴随着一些微弱的笑声，这笑声里带着一点羞涩，他几乎可以想象，在那门后面那个小子就这么站着，用手挠挠头，眼睛刻意的盯着其他方向，却并不知道为什么自己会冲动的爬上那长长的阶梯，为什么会从床上跳起，只是因为他召唤的一个魔法就立刻选择来到他的门前。

这可笑的忠心，他冷漠的想着，又拿起了水杯喝了一口，即使这么想，他内心的烦躁却意外的消失了，就像是一个幻影。

没什么，我只是渴了。

他放下了水杯，赞叹了一声那冰凉的水流在喉咙里带来的清爽，他带着笑意的缓慢的用指尖敲击着杯子的边缘，有一搭没一搭。

他并不想猜这个小子的理由，他的时间，他的命运并没有给他充足的时间，去考虑这些无关紧要的东西。

“哦，好的，”那声音迟疑的回应了他，他顿了一会儿，然后继续说，“那么......需要我为您，做什么吗？”

你什么都没办法做。

他摇了摇头，不想评价这个孩子的天真，而他仅有的那点人情味让他不得不表现的像是一个关爱徒弟的好老师，即使是他现在巴不得让这个小子滚出他的地方，无论去哪里也好，不要留在这汹涌的暗流里。

“如果你希望的话，”他笑了起来，语气充满了攻击性，他几乎无法控制把自己的恶意展现出来，“那么......为你的老师我，拿点东西过来，拿点吃的，信赖。”

“好的。”

门外的那个声音立即应允了他，随之响起的是轻微的脚步声，这个孩子在逐渐的远离他，他能确定这个孩子，这个信赖会给他带来他所想要，并且能给予的任何东西，明明他已经感受到了他是如此的喜怒无常，不尽人意，而且在他记忆模糊的时候，他几乎要杀死了他。

他并没有等待多久，那脚步声又响起了，他又听到了容器里的液体在移动中发出的清脆声响，而他又闻到了食物的香气，还有.....葡萄酒的味道。

他在那个人来到门口的时候，体贴的念动咒语打开了他的门。

淡蓝色的奥术光辉柔和的充斥着他的房间，这下子他看见了他，这个黑色头发的年轻人有着和其他同龄人不一样的好奇心，并且愿意付出一切去尝试任何天真的设想。

年轻人的眼睛在奥术光辉中闪闪发光，是一种明快的蓝色，这颜色像是流水，或者像是奥术本身所显现的颜色，他在觉察到他的注视时，有些紧张的咧嘴笑了笑，轻巧的把手中的托盘放到了他的桌子上。

他移过了视线，将目光投向了那托盘，他看见了一小盘炖肉，一小碗汤，还有几片面包，而最让他满意的是，对方居然给他带来了他最喜欢的葡萄酒。

这让他很满意，也不由地心情变好了很多，他向前倾着身子，而这可怜的人和以前一样机警，几乎在他动作的同时，就体贴的把他的桌子推的离他更近了。

他一向都是善解人意的。

正因为此，这才让他并不能理解，是什么原因导致这个孩子总抱着幻想，认为这里会是他的栖身之地。

但管他呢。

他娴熟的拿起叉子，从那肉汤里戳了一小块肉，然后放进嘴里，就在他们间可笑的命运的间隙，就那么呆在这里吧，直到一切发生，直到该发生的都发生了。

等到他吃完之后，这个年轻人沉默的收走了他的托盘，在临走前他看了看他，而他在对方眼中看到了他自己的模样。

疲惫的中年人坐在那儿，睡袍没穿好露出了一小块儿，他已经被命运塑造的古怪且冷漠，还有那双眼睛。

他对这个小子太过放心了，他过界了。

他生硬的让这个家伙出去，而对方什么也没有说，只是恭顺的点了点头，关门出去了。

而黑暗也再度笼罩了他。

“糟透了。”

他打了一个酒嗝，然后躺倒在床上，那些已经逝去已经消失的声音又涌上来了。

但意外的还有一个声音在他脑子里打转。

——你可以，信任我。

2.

年轻人并不能理解信任的含义，也不能理解信任本身就是不对等的。

即使这个年轻人的名字叫卡德加，意为信赖。

他并没有意外在他醒来后看见了他的徒弟，也没有意外他丢在桌子上的那一摊子笔记已经被分门别类整理好，齐齐整整的摆在了书架上，不止如此，它们都按照他自己都没记住的要求被精确分类。

这个孩子有做保姆的资质，他居然是个法师而不是牧师，这可真意外。

他的信赖轻轻的扶起了他的后背，让他坐了起来，还在后面塞了一个枕头，不止如此，这次他带来了一碗热度正好的粥，这可以让他更好的补充体力。

但他觉得可以再稍微晚一会儿喝这碗粥。

他想也没想的，点了点头，然后笑了起来，意味深长的朝这个年轻小子眯起了眼睛。

而他的信赖几乎是立刻就红了一张脸。

这种反应每看一次都会觉得有趣。

他摇了摇头，掀开了自己的被子，并不介意自己身上穿着黏腻的睡袍，而他想，他的徒弟也不会介意的。

事实证明不仅仅是不介意，而且比之前还要激动，只是有点奇怪的是为什么表现的就像是要马上失去他一样。

他和他的徒弟纠缠在一起，但他并不觉得愧疚，因为他们都很相似，并且能够彼此理解。

当然，命运，这个可恶的东西一直告诉他这是命中注定的。

他并不在意自己被自己的徒弟弯折成什么姿势，也不介意这个精力旺盛的年轻人不只是致力于在他身体里攻略，还有像一只住不了嘴的时候乌鸦一样叽叽喳喳，而这个年轻人丰富的词汇在此刻却意外的没派上用场。

和大多数情人一样，他们会用言语表达自己的感受，麦迪文对于年轻人的体力和表示满意，虽然这个家伙总是会从他神智不清的样子里推断出很多，但事实总是更加奇特的、他毫不吝啬发出鼓励，还有指导，当然，有的时候只是躺在那儿，让他的徒弟为所欲为。

他会赞叹他的徒弟找到了对的地方，会赞叹他将教学上的小技巧应用的很好，会赞叹他现在看起来完全不像是当初那个目光狭隘的愣头青，他的技巧会为他的事业提供帮助的，只要他愿意爬上某位女士的床。

很多时候他的徒弟对于他的话都很欣喜，但是他不喜欢麦迪文在床上也要把政治和阴谋联系在一起，尽管他通过那些来往的信件发现，即使是守护者，麦迪文仍需要做一些不愿意的事，也得花一些功夫从书本中抬起头，推演局势，防止下一个要求过于无礼。

但，让他去别人床上就太过了，明明他们就呆在一起，相互交缠，明明他已经被艹的不成样子，但那张嘴怎么会说出这样的话呢。

为了，你的，将来。

在弟子的报复中，守护者一边笑一边喘息，他并不认为自己除了太过直接外有什么错，这的确是很快捷的办法，而那些贵族很乐于将女儿嫁给未来的守护者，即使他的弟子并不愿意接受守护者的使命，但命运早就注定好了方向。

麦迪文并没有继续说下去，一方面是因为臭小子的确是生气了，另一方面，他已经感觉到灵魂里某个存在已经醒来，他的时间就快结束了。

麦迪文抱住了卡德加，而卡德加收紧了手，把麦迪文的手放在了自己的腰间，他略微抬起臀部，一边亲吻着老师的嘴唇，一边把自己埋的更深。

麦迪文兴奋的笑了起来，苍老的脸庞莫名带着一种奇怪的色欲，他把自己放得更开了，而且还带着奇怪的挑逗，用指甲顺着卡德加的尾椎骨游走。

他会为麦迪文付出一切的。

 

麦迪文压下身子，把他的徒弟禁锢在他自己的怀里，而脑子里的声音在向他叫唤，只需要在他徒弟的脖子上稍微一使劲，这个孩子就会死去，而他也会能够再挣扎一段时间，而它也会暂时放过他。

 

这真可笑，麦迪文摇了摇头，卡德加并没有注意到麦迪文的神色，他完全沉浸于他老师的温柔里，他的老师并不是经常能够热起来的类型，而且还喜怒无常，这意味着，这样的活动每分每秒都很珍贵。

 

在卡德加再一次释放进他身体里的时候，麦迪文叹息了一声，然后让他离开，卡德加本来欣喜的神色僵住了，他看了看他的老师，在发现麦迪文并不是向他寻求意见，而是宣布结果的时候，他还是听话的拔出了自己，花了几秒拿起衣服，然后进了他老师的洗漱间。

 

当卡德加洗漱完毕的时候麦迪文已经不在房间了。

 

床还维持着他们刚刚搞得糟糕的样子，麦迪文的衣服也几乎都在，他丢掉的袜子也好好的躺在地板上。

但它的主人却不见了。

他突然听见窗口传来一声鸦鸣，在他看过去的时候，看见一只渡鸦静静的立在窗台，它用那只碧绿色的眼睛看了看他，然后低下头整理了整理羽毛，在他的目光中展开了黑夜一般的羽翼，飞走了。

卡德加在窗口站了好一阵子，他吸了吸鼻子，然后捏起了渡鸦掉落的一片羽毛，嗅了嗅。

3.

你享受和他一起的感觉。

 

是的。

 

渡鸦飞过了逆风小径，飞过了闪金镇，又飞过了暴风城。

 

你喜爱这个孩子，并且不愿意伤害他的生命。

 

是的。

 

渡鸦发现了目标，一个绿皮生物在一棵树下紧张的东张西望，它穿着一身紫色的布袍，而它身后长着异样的骨质尖刺。

 

那么，我希望你，也能好好的“教导”这个徒弟。

 

我不会有其他徒弟。

渡鸦落到了地上，无视了这个绿皮生物大声念出的咒语，还有暗处朝它射来的利箭。

 

所有的攻击在接近到渡鸦周围五米的地方就消失不见了，无论是弓箭还是法术，就像是日光下的冰雪，消失的了无痕迹。

 

不，就连渡鸦都消失不见了。

 

麦迪文站直了身子，透过挡住自己脸孔的斗篷打量着这些生物，还有那个敢向自己施展咒语的术士。

对了，这个术士的名字叫古尔丹。

 

他心情愉悦的思考如果把他杀死的话，那个家伙的计划会有什么样的改变，只要杀死他，那么无论是他自己，还是他的徒弟，都会少了很多麻烦。

 

但，古尔丹是必须的。

 

麦迪文嘲讽的看着术士放下了戒备，然后恭敬的叫自己恩师，他的心底涌起一种破坏欲，这个人只是一个工具而已，他的命运早就注定，他会成为棋子，无论是哪个他都会死的毫无价值。

 

他还是教导了古尔丹艾泽拉斯的风土人情，还有现在的局势，甚至是指导了法术，还有杀人的技巧，他说每一个字都感觉到无数的生命正在哀嚎着，也拒绝思考他会在后世被人们怎么评价。

 

无论他是不是受到控制，是不是有什么目标，他的下场已经注定了。

 

那把剑沾着血，掉在地上，而剑的反光中他的徒弟哭泣着，白了头发。

 

我很抱歉。

 

他叹息着看着古尔丹已经和其他的绿皮生物商定了计划，一对骑兵已经藏进了森林中，周围依然很平静，但已经有什么东西，永远的逝去了。

 

4.

卡德加并不知道是应该哭出声，还是先把摔倒在地上的洛萨拉起来。

 

他们赢了，他本以为这一战会万分惊险，但谁知道他们谁都没有死，即使是这样他们都付出了代价。

 

麦迪文直到死都像是困倦至极的看着他，从来都没有想杀死他们中的任何一个，也完全没有想过用任何办法挽救自己的命。

 

临死前的麦迪文看起来就像是终于从噩梦中苏醒一样，如释重负，他已经不想再经历什么了，唯有死亡可以让他平静。

 

碧绿色的眼睛一直看着卡德加，直到它失去了生命，这才闭上，然后咽气。

 

 

卡德加的剑就横在他身上，上面沾满了他的血，还粘着几块他的肉。

 

剑上的反光中卡德加看着他自己，然后他失控的哭泣起来，他大声的哭嚎着，但一切已经太晚了。

 

5.

在麦迪文死后，卡德加就充当了他曾经的角色，而他绝望的发现，兽人并不是唯一的威胁，联盟本身的不团结就是问题。

 

而很讽刺的是，兽人反而是促进联盟团结的要素之一，那些没有见过兽人的国家完全都不会信他们的话。

 

他脑子里闪过了一个恐怖的念头，然后他拼劲全力，把这个念头压到内心的最深处。

 

他并没有那么多时间去思考这些事的成因，他得拼尽全力去保护他们的文明，还有他们的性命。

 

而麦迪文就像是一个阴魂一样总在卡德加的脑子里飘来荡去，在他看书的时候，在他闭上眼睛的时候，在他受伤的时候。

 

他依然穿着那袭鸦羽斗篷，用各种语调，站在不同的地方，做着不同表情，称赞他，责骂他，可怜他，诱惑他。

 

可无论怎样，这只是幻影而已。

这个人早就被埋进了坟墓里，被世界诅咒，被人们遗忘。

 

那个小学徒依然在他心底尖叫，在否定，在哭泣着，可他现在只能把他关进笼子里，和那些幻影摆在一起了。

 

他还记得在很久之前在高塔上瞥见的那个身影。

 

无论那自称是来自未来的幻影是不是真实，但这个已经足以支撑着他，激励着他。

 

而他，也会，努力的活下去。

 

End

 

无责任插播小剧场。

 

萨总被封印，老麦携其弟子送上火箭及6666.

该。


End file.
